Templat:Karakter Box/doc
adalah kotak info utama yang digunakan untuk karakter. Sudah ada selama beberapa tahun, dan mempertahankan banyak fungsi aslinya. Namun, itu dibentuk kembali oleh kode yang lebih portabel pada Maret 2016, ketika beberapa perubahan dilakukan. Dokumentasi berikut memberi tahu anda tentang fungsionalitas templat saat ini. Salah satu perubahan terbesar adalah bahwa gambar telah sepenuhnya dihapus dari kode, setelah periode waktu yang lama di mana kode itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Template ini telah, selama beberapa tahun, secara otomatis memilih gambarnya (berdasarkan namanya). Dalam sebagian besar situasi, pemilihan otomatis ini mengesampingkan segala penggunaan variabel gambar secara manual. Namun demikian, di sini di halaman instruksi, hasil menghapus variabel gambar sangat mendalam. Itu terlihat templatnya tidak berfungsi. Tapi itu benar. Untuk memverifikasi bahwa templat ini masih berfungsi dengan baik, buka halaman Monkey D. Luffy dan lihatlah. Atau pergi ke halaman apa pun yang menggunakan templat Karakter Box. Dasar Kode dasar untuk memunculkannya adalah ini. Parameter See /preload for the preloaded syntax. Example You can create a simple info box by doing something like this. Advanced Color You can use a predefined colorscheme. However none have been set up in MediaWiki:Themes.css as of 18:35, March 16, 2016 (UTC). Until color schemes like "ArlongPiratesColors" are defined there, adding the colorscheme variable will have no effect. Imusias and Switch *There is no "imusia" variable anymore. Standard pic names are automatically used: "XXX Infobox.png", "XXX Manga Infobox.png", "XXX Anime Infobox.png", etc. "XXX" is the title of the pusia, or the value of imusianame if specified. Whether anime/manga, pre/post-timeskip pics should be used is controlled by the switch parameter. ** If it is omitted, the default is to have a simple manga/anime switch. ** If set to switch=none, the standard pic name "XXX Infobox.png" is used (useful for game characters, for example). ** If there is no imusia available, use switch=no imusia. ** To use only a manga pic or only an anime pic, put switch=manga or switch=anime, respectively. ** To use a full-fledged timeskip+manga/anime switch, put switch=timeskip. ** To use a manga-only or anime-only timeskip switch, put switch=manga timeskip or switch=anime timeskip, respectively. ** Last, if you want a timeskip switch, but there is not yet a post-timeskip anime pic, put switch=manga post (meaning "the post-TS pic is manga-only"). Similarly, there are switch=manga pre, switch=anime pre, and switch=anime post. Moreover, switch=manga post, anime pre and switch=manga pre, anime post also work. The following table sums this up: Extra Parameters These values here are for categories that might be unique to certain characters only such as tinggi and birthdays. Here is an example of how they can used. Devil Fruit There are also "df2name", "df2ename", "df2colorscheme" etc. for special characters having two devil fruits somehow. Variables that no longer work The following variables have been retired. | imusia = | backcolor = | textcolor = Note that imusia has effectively been deprecated for several years, whereas backcolor and textcolor never had a period of deprecation. All three were wholly removed from the code on 18:21, March 16, 2016 (UTC). Template dependencies This template requires to function properly. It drives the ability to flip through different imusias in the unique way that happens here at One Piece. Category:Templat Infobox Kategori:Templat Dokumentasi